


Más de Picas

by NotVictorHugo



Category: As de Picas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVictorHugo/pseuds/NotVictorHugo
Summary: Ni As de Picas ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que vienen de la novela As de Picas de Alba García Nieto.Aunque, sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta el estropicio que he hecho con todos no me extrañaría que no quisiese verlos relacionados





	Más de Picas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albagarnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albagarnie/gifts).

> Ni As de Picas ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que vienen de la novela As de Picas de Alba García Nieto.
> 
> Aunque, sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta el estropicio que he hecho con todos no me extrañaría que no quisiese verlos relacionados

Una habitación vacía, silenciosa. Una ventana abierta, su cortina meciéndose con la suave brisa matutina. Sobre la mesa, apenas rozada por el sol, una única carta blanca.

Astrid miraba el globo terráqueo que había en su estudio. "Ah, que felicidad", pensaba, "por fin una buena forma de representar la tierra sin tener que recurrir a distorsiones que la deformen"

"Astrid, girl, hazme caso cuando hablo", dijo Clarence, sentado junto a ella. Aquel elegante caballero, con más pluma que Paco Pico en una fábrica de almohadas, había sido su tutor desde que ella era pequeña, enseñándole todo lo que ahora sabía.

"Lo siento profe", contestó ella. "Ya te hago caso".

Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Edith, una pobre criada que no sabía muy bien donde se había metido, entró. "Señorita Astrid, su tío quiere verla"

"Lo siento, profe", dijo Astrid, cerrando su cuaderno de formas diferenciales, "Me marcho".

"Vale, pero antes pon un poco de tinta en este papel", contestó el tutor, "es para una cosa".

Edith dejó a Astrid frente a la puerta del despacho de su tío. La joven abrió y cruzó al interior.

"Sobrina, por fin habeis llegado", dijo Charles, su calvo tío.

"¿Habeis? Pero tío, si solo soy una persona"

"Ostras, es cierto", contestó. "Perdoname, hija, es que me he hecho un lío. Qué pensaría la gente si me viese hablando plurales porque sí"

"Que eres un poco tonto"

"Sin duda, nieta de mis amores. Pero no te he llamado por eso. Verás. Ayer me llegó esta carta"

Tendió un papel a la joven. Ella lo desplegó y empezó a leer en voz alta

"Estimado Charles:

Lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Nunca olvidaré cuando introdujiste..."

Charles le arrebató la carta de las manos.

"Perdona, sobrina, no me refería a esa carta, sino a esta otra". Le extendió un naipe en blanco.

"Pero tío, este es el símbolo de As de Picas"

"Nieta, no digas tonterías. El simbolo de As de Picas es un As de Picas, por eso se llama As de Picas. Si este fuese el símbolo de As de Picas no se llamaría As de Picas, sino Naipe en Blanco. Pero eso suena a programa de tertulia, y no"

"Cierto, tío, mi error es totalmente imperdonable. Esto es el primer aviso de As de Picas, ese célebre personaje que se introduce en casas de aristócratas por la noche y les deja una tableta de chocolate, yendose sin ser visto para que no se lo puedan agradecer"

"Si. El no dejar agradecer cosas es lo mas terrible que se puede hacer a unos educados aristócratas como nosotros. ¿Qué pensarían en las reuniones si se enterasen de que nos regalaron chocolate y no dimos las gracias?"

"Nos mirarían feo, y esa es sin duda la peor cosa que puede suceder a privilegiados aristocratas como nosotros"

"Así es, abuela. No podemos permitir que esto suceda. Por eso te pido que vayas a buscar a tu hermano"

"¿Mi hermano? Pero si está a kilómetros, en la carcel"

"Tu da dinero al alcaide y ya verás como le sacan"

"¿Pero por qué quieres sacarle?"

"Porque aqui o apechugamos todos o no apechuga nadie. Trae al niño, venga"

El viaje fue corto gracias a la moderna Harley Davidson de la joven. Encontró a su hermano pequeño fuera de su celda tras haber roido los barrotes.

"Buenos días, hermanito, ¿qué tal el día?" dijo Astrid

"Que te den por culo niñata dejame en paz", contestó el joven Alexis.

Astrid decidió explicar el asunto a su hermano durante el viaje de vuelta.

"Entonces, durante los próximos doce días, irá dejando cartas de la baraja en casa, una cada noche. Junto a ellas, una tableta de chocolate. Nadie ha podido darle nunca las gracias. Pero no acaba ahí. El último día, cuando deja el as, no se conforma con dejar una tableta. Deja un kinder de verano, de esos que vienen con cucharita y un regalo"

"Niña, que si quieres bolsa", contestó el pequeño Alexis. Había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron: tras El Incidente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa había caído la noche. Pese a todo, quedaron deslumbrados. Sobre el techo se erguía una bola de lentejuelas rollo discotequero, y un poderoso haz de luz se reflejaba en ella en todas direcciones, iluminando cada rincón del jardín. Un guardia les guió a través de una valla de alambre de espinos, y siguieron un camino zigzagueante a traves del jardín, donde de vez en cuando se veía un cartel que decía "Cuidado con las minas".

En la puerta, vestido de camuflaje y con un francotirador a la espalda, les esperaba el tío Charles.

"Sobrina mía, me alegra verte de nuevo. Y al bicho ese que llamas hermano tambien. Como ves, ya está todo preparado para la llegada de As de Picas. No permitiremos que ese bastardo nos regale chocolate".

"Igual te estas pasando un poco, puto calvo", dijo el pequeño Alexis. "Si tuviese esas tabletas de chocolate podria cambiarlas por cocaína cuando vuelva a chirona"

"Sus gruñidos son adorables, ¿no lo crees, tío?"

"Tengo una jaula preparada para él, no te preocupes. El caso: que viene As de Picas. ¿Deberíamos avisar a mi hija, Mar-i-Ann?"

Un escalofrío les recorrió tan solo fue pronunciado ese nombre. No era necesaria una respuesta, y lo sabían. Astrid volvió a su habitación.

Las horas pasaban en el sentido indicado por la flecha termodinámica, con el tiempo fluyendo en la dirección que maximizaba la entropía. Desde la ventana veía a los veteranos de Vietnam que su tío había contratado para defenderles. Uno de ellos estaba gruñendo cosas cuestionables. 

Podía ver el foso lleno de ácido en el que unas horas antes nadaban cocodrilos y en el que ahora flotaban unos pocos huesos de reptil todavía por disolver. Unos haces laser recorrían el jardin, amenazando con desencadenar una alarma si detectaban algo fuera de lo comun. Bajo la casa veía los restos de la dinamita que habían colocado en el sótano para detonar la casa con todos sus habitantes si algo salía mal. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama e intentó dormir una cantidad aceptable de tiempo, preferiblemente entre ocho y nueve horas.

Y entonces escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Empezó como una melodía lejana, aunque poco a poco se fue haciendo mas clara. La reconoció. Era el tono de llamada de un movil. Sonaba Caramelldansen. Astrid, otaku desde su niñez, abrió la puerta.

El joven que vio al otro lado parecía bajado del mismísimo botellón del viernes noche en el Templo de Debod: manga larga, vestido completamente de negro. Una mascara con forma de Pica invertida en su rostro, una camiseta con un dibujo de su waifu, y una mecha de pelo teñida de verde. En su cintura, una bandana de la villa oculta de la hoja: como la de Sasuke, tenía una raja en la mitad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Kawaii",dijo el joven caballero, mirando a Astrid.

"Nya", contestó ella.

Tras esta breve conversación, As de Picas saltó por la ventana. Segundos después, al otro extremo del pasillo entraron dos de los veteranos de vietnam. Uno de ellos escupió un trozo de tabaco de mascar, luego un juramento, y luego otro trozo de tabaco de mascar.

"That goddamn soyboy has escaped again! Fucking snowflake! Who does he think he is, giving food away for free!". 

Acto seguido, saltaron por la ventana, pero para entonces As de Picas ya estaba cruzando el foso de ácido en una lancha motora con el fondo blindado. Una explosión en el jardín indicó que uno de los soldados había pisado una mina, y el trozo de pierna carbonizada que chocó contra la ventana de Astrid no hizo más que confirmarlo.

La joven miró el reloj: eran las diez y media. Calculando, puso su alarma a las siete. Así dormiría una cantidad adecuada de tiempo.


End file.
